Peaceweavers
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: . Harry is the Prince of Elves, Hermione is the only known mortal who exist and lives with the Elves. Cho is a mermaid, Ron is the Dragon protector who changes to Dragon, and Ginny is the Unicorn Princess who changes to Unicorn.
1. Introduction

Peaceweavers of the World  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. please I hate doing this disclaimer explaining thing. I just don't own the whole Harry Potter Publishing ok? So just leave me alone and sue somebody else.  
  
Spoiler: Characters from Book 1 to 4  
  
Rating: I think this is for everyone to enjoy so I think this is G  
  
Description: AU story. Harry is the Prince of Elves, Hermione is the only known mortal who exist and lives with the Elves. Cho is a mermaid, Ron is the Dragon protector who changes to Dragon, and Ginny is the Unicorn Princess who changes to Unicorn. Together they protect the world against war and destruction, they are called Peaceweavers. While Draco is a vampire and serves Voldemort, the ruler of the underworld. And Dumbledore is Prof. Xavier or something who teaches the Peaceweavers, he is their Headmaster.  
  
A/N: this story might have 10 chapters or more so keep reading and keep on reviewing this AU story. It's like LOTR except there is no such thing as the Ring to be destroyed etc. well for the first chapter, I'll introduce the characters, their powers and reason why they joined the group.  
  
In the Darkness of the Underworld lived a demon named Voldemort, he ruled the whole world of Hatred, Empire of Greed, Kingdom of Evil and time of pure sadness. He controls the orcs, foul creatures who served the leaders of the underworld. He has a follower, Draco. A vampire who likes the Unicorn Princess, Ginny who lives in the forest of North Moors. Draco only follows Voldemort because of his father Lucious who is Voldemort's Adviser. He can control bats and snakes; a parseltongue.  
  
Harry is the leader of the Elves and the Peaceweavers, although Elves were Immortal, Harry's Parents were already dead, this is because of Voldemort that's why he joined the group. His powers are to control the trees and animals. He's also a good sharpshooter.  
  
Hermione was the only known mortal to survive in the war of mudflesh and orcs, she joined the group to take revenge for her race, although she isn't blessed with superpowers, her great knowledge helps the group. She can communicate with some animals as well.  
  
Even if Cho is a mermaid, she can transform into a human and have the power to control storm and water. She controls the security of the seaworld. She joined the group because her friend, Roger, a merman who was slain by the sea creatures Voldemort controls.  
  
Ron might be the strongest in among the group, he has the power to control a Dragon and even change into one. He and Her sister, Ginny are Animagi. Their whole clan are Animagi.  
  
Ginny is the youngest member of Peaceweavers, she was chosen as the princess of the unicorns, she transforms to a rogue unicorn when really needed. They joined the group because their brothers, Fred and George (both changes into a powerful beast) were held in captured by Voldemort. This is their first mission, they should find Ron and Ginny's sister before it's too late.  
  
And Dumbledore, is the great wizard who controls the earth with the help of the Peaceweavers, he made this group to protect the world against evil.  
  
"Peaceweavers, we don't have much time, Fred and George must be saved now before Voldemort kill them" said Dumbledore who meets with them in his office.  
  
"But where are they?" asked Hermione "We can't just sneak in the underground. there are orcs guarding Voldemort's castle" she added. Ginny smiles and said "I know someone that can help us." they all stared at Ginny and ask "Who?" then Ginny answered "Draco. Draco can help us." as they all laugh at Ginny, "Is there something funny?" "He's Voldemort's follower, are you crazy? We're here to save your brothers, not save ourselves" said Cho who nods her head and thinking Ginny might be crazy. "C'mon guys, trust me" said Ginny, "How can we trust you? Draco is not our friend, he's bad and you have to admit it." Said Hermione crossing her arms. "No. Draco is my friend. he's not that bad" said Ginny to cut their laughs on her plan. "please just once listen to my idea."  
  
"Hermione, Cho, Ginny has a point, maybe we could learn more from Draco. We could get some information with the help of Ginny." Said Dumbledore trying to convince them to follow Ginny for the first time. "Remember guys, Teamwork. now move out and be on your way" he said while waving his hand to say goodbye.  
  
They all followed Ginny in a cave found under ground as Ginny's calling Draco.  
  
"Draco, Draco, are you there?" called Ginny as they headed deeply at the cave and she heard a bat flying around and asked Ginny "What is it my Ginny?" as the bat transforms into a vampire, it's Draco! "Draco, can I ask you something? Can you lead us to my brothers?" asked Ginny but Draco nodded in disagreement, "But. father will caught us, the orcs are guarding it."  
  
"I know, that's why we need your help" said Ginny begging on her knees "I have to save my brothers." Draco pities her and finally said "Alright let's go to the mountain where your brothers are. But all of you should keep quiet, orcs can hear the softest sound." All followed Draco until they reached the foot of the mountain.  
  
"Can I change to Dragon so we could get there faster?" asked Ron but Draco nodded in disagreement "On the top of it is where your brothers are, if they ever sense us, surely we'll caught your brothers dead." When they've finally reached the top, the orcs sensed them "I smell mudflesh" they smell Hermione but before everything blows up, Draco came out and said "I'll guard them. Lord Voldemort commands you to come into his palace." The orcs leave Fred and George to Draco and finally let the two escape their cages. Ron quickly changed to dragon where he picks all of them up and finally headed to Dumbledore with his brothers leaving Draco behind.  
  
"Thanks Draco!" screamed Ginny while giving him a flying kiss.  
  
A/N: for chapter 2? Hmmm. Draco might be in a very big trouble. Uh oh. 


	2. Witch

Chapter 2  
  
Flashback from what happened: They finally saved Fred and George from the orcs, but what will happen to Draco? And what's their next mission? We're here to find out ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the whole Harry Potter thing, well except for my books and my made up characters for my fics.  
  
Spoiler: first 4 books  
  
Rating: still rated PG. Well it ranges from G to PG 13 so don't worry.  
  
Description: How will they save Cho . under the sea?  
  
A/N: the second part from the sequel Peaceweavers of the World. I am planing to post all the chapters on ff.net as well. But as of now, I'll post this in my Yahoo! groups.  
  
"Sir, Draco told us that you want us to come here. Draco is guarding the beasts while we were heading here" said the orcs who kneels down to worship Voldemort. "You fools! Go there and guard those two. And call Draco, tell him to be here." Ordered Voldemort as he was about to kill the trolls. Draco went back to the palace and had a talk with Voldemort. "What is it my Lord? The orcs let the two escaped and they left me there, how stupid those orcs are." Said Draco coming up with a clever idea so he won't get killed. "Get me those trolls and I'll kill them!" ordered Voldemort to Draco but he refuses and said "I'll kill them for you my Lord" as he headed to the orcs and with a wave of a wand, he order his bats to kill the two.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, we finally saved Fred and George, now what?" asked Harry while Ron put his brothers to the hospital wing "Can we rest for a day?" Dumbledore smiles and say "We must be alert and ready but for now, you can take a rest"  
  
Cho leaves them and went back to the sea but before she knew it, she's been kidnapped by a witch mermaid who was chosen by Voldemort to spread evil to the sea. Cho woke up in a cage which is made of bones. "Hey, who are you?" the witch smiled at her and said "Why did you asked dear? I'm Estella, Lord Voldemort ordered me to kill you. Let me see if your friends can save you under the sea." She laughs loud while looking at Cho. Cho just looks at her angrily but whatever she'll do she can't escape Estella.  
  
Meanwhile. "Wake up Peaceweavers! Cho is missing, I can't detect her. Maybe she's held in captured under the sea." Said Dumbledore as he wakes them up. "How can we save her? She's under the sea, we can't breath in water" said Harry who is the first one to wake up as Ron tiredly say "I'm a Dragon, I'll be dead by the time I reach her."  
  
"Wait, I know something that can help us" said Hermione coming up into a new idea. "We could use polyjuice to be like Cho and swim to sea." Harry doubts her and said "The polyjuice lasts only for minutes, you have at least a month to make this, we have to save Cho now before Voldemort kills her. maybe we can transform ourselves using our wands." Ron is the one who really has a problem and panics "Guys, I'm a Dragon, as in D-R-A-G-O-N" then thinks "Hey I can transform in any dragon right? I can be a sea dragon!" he said after finally having a creative idea.  
  
"So there's no problem, we can transform ourselves into a sea creature and save Cho. We can use the bubble charm to breathe in water" Said Harry as they all transform into a sea creature. Ginny and Hermione transform into a mermaid, Harry transforms into a Merman and Ron transforms into a sea dragon and they all split up to find her.  
  
Hermione talks to the fishes to find more information on where Cho might be. Harry controls a shark and uses it to sense her. Ron just finds her through his keen sense of smell. Ginny rides a sea unicorn and tries to find her in the reefs.  
  
Harry and Ron are the first ones to find her, he saw Cho unconscious and bleeding that's why they sensed blood. They were hiding in giant kelps behind where the wicked witch is. Estella creates a potion, "Alas! A potion to kill one of the Peaceweavers" she said with a cruel laugh. Hermione and Ginny finally came to stop her but they both faced a shark. "Let's play to keep you two busy. Peaceweavers are tougher than I've imagined." Said Estella who is laughing sarcastically. Harry can't take it anymore so he came out of the kelps and shouted "Avada." but Estella pushed him using her powerful trident and Harry was thrown to the rocks where he was buried. Ron couldn't do nothing so he didn't second thought and he transforms himself into a merman and started to attack Estella. Estella just laugh at him when all of a sudden, Cho shouted "Avada Kedavra" holding her wand, pointing it to Estella. Estella burst and Cho escaped the bony cage and quickly run to Harry who is hurt and buried under piles of rock.  
  
"Harry, speak up! Where are you?" asked Cho as she digs the piles of rock, Ron once again changed into a sea dragon and helped Cho, they find Harry unconscious and turning blue, Hermione and Ginny quickly rushed him to shore.  
  
"Harry, wake up man!" said Ron who's shaking Harry and at last Harry finally woke up but he was badly injured "Harry's head was bleeding" said Hermione who lifts Harry up but the bones in his leg was broken. He is still unconscious and they are all afraid that Harry might die due to blood loss. Ginny transform into a Unicorn "Lift Harry up, I'll bring him to Dumbledore as fast as I can" she said while Ron and Cho helped him get on Ginny. Ginny ran as fast as she can while leaving the three behind.  
  
After arriving there, Ginny quickly ran to Dumbledore "Headmaster, we found Harry badly wounded and his heartbeat beats slowly."  
  
A/N: Oh no! Harry is injured. How will he lead the Peaceweavers? What happen to Draco? Well stay tuned for the next sequel to find it out. 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3  
  
Flashback from what happened: after saving Fred and George, Cho was kidnapped by the evil sea witch Estella, they all transform into a sea creature and tries to save Cho but Cho saved herself and saved them. They killed Estella and now Harry is badly wounded.  
  
Description: How will he lead the gang? Is there a cure for this? Can they fight their enemies without him? Are there any new members? Well the answer's coming up in this sequel as well as some revelations.  
  
Spoiler: first 4 books  
  
Rating: rated G.  
  
A/N: the third chapter wooohooo way to go! R+R  
  
"I believe there's something we can do. But you will have to fight without him for awhile." Said Dumbledore finding something in his drawer "AH! Here it is, this potion should make him better." Finally Ron, Hermione and Cho arrived and asked Ginny on what will happen to Harry. Ginny told them the truth and started to cry.  
  
"What?! Harry wouldn't be there to help us? But it can't be. Headmaster how long is this medication last?" asked Hermione who is really angry and still in shock. Dumbledore smiled and says "He can't help you for a few months, don't worry, you all can do it without him."  
  
"Few months? Do you know how long those 'few months' are for Voldemort? It's enough for him to destroy this world! He killed my muggle parents, he killed the whole mankind! And it's going to happen again for Elves, Animagi, Sea people and all living things in just 'few months' without Harry." Said Hermione who can't accept the fact that Harry won't be with them to fight and calms Hermione.  
  
The next day, Hermione still can't believe that Harry won't be with them to fight for around two or more months.  
  
"Everyone please, I've hired new Peaceweavers that can help you, everyone meet Cedric and Oliver, they are both Elves so they also have powers to control nature like Harry does. And a powerful wizard, Lavender, she's a psychic, she can orb to different places, a telekinetic, a clairvoyant like me and she can read peoples thoughts. She might be helpful." Introduced Dumbledore.  
  
"And as for now, Oliver's going to be your leader, he's Harry's best friend, one of his trainers and definitely one of the best Elven protector." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione snob them and thought 'hmp. we don't need them, we need Harry. I need Harry' as tears start to fall into her eyes. Oliver went into her "You must be Hermione, I've heard about you dear lady" he said kneeling down with his sword in hand "And why are you crying my lass?" Lavender just smiled and walked into her "You're sad aren't you? You missed Harry right?"  
  
"I know you have the power to read people's thoughts and all that but please never again attempt to read mine when I'm not in good mood" said Hermione in a harsh voice but she still is crying. Oliver laughs at her and said "You miss Harry? C'mon he'll be fine, he only need some rest. And don't worry, as long as Cedric, Lavender and me are here, we will do our best to protect the world like Harry does." after he said it, he hugs Hermione trying to comfort her. For the first time, Hermione felt so weak and she can't even push Oliver away. 'it's still not the same without Harry'  
  
After some week, Dumbledore cuts all their argues and bad conversations off when he detects danger. "Ok all seven of you, you must learn to work together or else we can't defeat the evil Voldemort."  
  
Ginny readies herself and tries to work with the new members as best as she can but Hermione refuses to come with them. "C'mon Hermione, what the heck are you doing there? We have a job to do" said Ginny as she grabs Hermione's hands but Herm refuses "Me? I'm the worst member of Peaceweavers" Ginny laughs "Says who? C'mon you're one of the most important person alive."  
  
"I am the only person alive, I'm just a worthless muggle, a mudflesh, a mudblood, this group doesn't deserve to have someone like me. I'm nothing, just a normal person with no powers. All I have is being a trained witch but not a pure blooded one" said Hermione who cries but Dumbledore came up to her "Hermione, it's about time I tell you all about your past, your family and your life." Upon hearing it, Hermione didn't understand what he's trying to say. "You see, your mother is from an all muggle family but your father, well." Dumbledore cuts it as thoughts cross his mind. "What? What about my father? I don't know much about him. All I know is that he died saving mum and I." said Hermione wanting to know the truth behind his father.  
  
"Your father is one of the greatest Elves who fought in muggle-orc war to save his wife and his five year old daughter. All I know is he died after letting you and your mother escape." Explained Dumbledore but Hermione doubts it "If Elves are immortal beings, my father wouldn't die." Dumbledore smiles and said "I think your father surrendered his immortality to marry your mother and he did it all for love. Now if you have a doubt and still think you are a pure mortal, think again. Afterall, not all mortals have the ability to talk to animals." Upon hearing Dumbledore's story, Hermione just smiled, walk outside and followed her fellow Peaceweavers who are heading for their next journey.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 3. Woah! Hermione has a major crush on Harry? What will be the danger Dumbledore detects? Can they do it without Harry? Just wait for the next chapter to find out. 


	4. Harry's Return

Chapter 4  
  
Flashback from what happened: Hermione discovered that she loves Harry and that her father is an Elf.  
  
Description: For now, they have protected the earth from total destruction, but without Harry, will they do something right? What about Voldemort's revenge against them?  
  
Spoiler: first 4 books  
  
Rating: still rated PG.  
  
A/N: and now the 4th chapter? Rock on. R+R and enjoy.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" screamed Hermione as she was running to follow them. Cho turns back to her and said "C'mon we need to know what danger Headmaster is talking about."  
  
Cedric leads them for he has a strong sense of hearing, they walk deeply in the woods when Cedric stopped "Guys, did you hear something?" but they all just laugh at him. "No really, I'm not joking this time. There's gotta be someone here than us." They all stop laughing after realizing that Cedric isn't joking and preparing their wands when someone appeared. They all are about to hex and kill him but Ginny protected him and said "Stop! Cedric, Oliver, don't kill him, he's Draco, he can help us defeat Voldemort." Cedric holds Ginny's hands and pulls her from him while saying "I know who he is, he's Draco, half Vampire half Animagi, he's a traitor. He will never do any good, he's Voldemort's follower, you can't just trust him." Cedric was about to kill him when he was stopped by Oliver. "Cedric, maybe Ginny's right, maybe she isn't joking" and Ron protected her sister for the first time "Trust my sister, she isn't joking, Draco is our ally, he's our spy from the underworld." Draco smirks and said "I know you too, your Cedric the." that's all he can say when Cedric cuts him off "Say one word and you'll be dead before you know it."  
  
They were arguing when suddenly Hermione fainted. "Guys stop, Hermione fainted, li'l help around here" said Cho while holding Hermione beside her. They all stop and turn back at Hermione who suddenly caught fever.  
  
"Her fever was very high, I'll take her to Dumbledore while you find out what made her ill and don't hurt Draco." Ron said as he was leaving them and heading to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok enough of this thing, you Malfoy, lead us to Voldemort." Said Cedric who threats Draco while holding a dagger which is inches from Draco's neck.  
  
"No, I won't lead you there, it's dangerous, orcs guard the place and there's a Chimera beside Voldemort guarding him whenever he is. You're not ready to fight him. Besides there's a traitor in your group." Told Draco as he transforms into bat and flies away.  
  
"What's a Chimera?" asked Cho unaware of some land animals. Oliver answered her "Chimera is a three-headed monster, head of a lion, body of a goat, tail has a head of a dragon, it's quite a dangerous creature. Draco's right, we are not ready to face him. but who's the traitor around here?"  
  
Meanwhile Ron finally arrived at Dumbledore's. "Headmaster, are you still awake?" as he knocked the door. Dumbledore opened the door and quickly laid Hermione in a bed. Ron told him what really happened. Dumbledore just gave her a potion Hermione felt better and wakes up.  
  
"Headmaster, can we see Harry?" Hermione said as she opened the room where Harry is. She sees Harry sleep and sound, she was about to hold Harry's hands when Ron shouted "Hey Hermione, let's go." Hermione was about to go when Harry touched her hand and said "Wait hold it right there, I'll go with you guys" while he tries to get up. "Harry! Your alright, what? You want to go with us? But you're not feeling well." Harry didn't mind her and follows them to where they are earlier.  
  
"Hi guys, O.li.ver? Is that you?" asked Harry as he was happy to see his own trainer "Cedric? Lavender? Wow, a few days at bed sure makes a lot of changes."  
  
"Harry, since when did you decided to get up in that bed?" asked Oliver jokingly. Cedric laugh sarcastically as he said "Fools, I am the traitor, Voldemort sent me to kill you all." As he teleports them all to Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, I have already sent them here in your own will" Cedric said as he knell down to worship him.  
  
"Why you traitor, you should protect the Elves not destroy it." Said Harry as he points his wand. "Harry, you were just like your mother, you were both very brave to face the greatest, the most powerful demon ever, Lord Voldemort" said Voldemort as he laughs sarcastically and ordered the orcs to bring his Chimera, "oh and I like you all to meet my pet."  
  
"What is that?" Harry asks Hermione "It's a Chimera, I've read about those, there's a Demigod who killed him using a lance. He hurls the lance to its mouth." Harry ordered Lavender to bring the orc's lance near him. He tried to kill the Chimera but it just made it angrier. "Harry stop, maybe I could talk to it." Said Hermione while she tries to talk to the Chimera. It didn't work, Hermione was held by it when Ron breaths fire and burns the Chimera.  
  
Cedric really want to see them killed "Sir, I have one thing to say." said Cedric "Draco is a traitor. He tells all the knowledge he know to the unicorn princess, Ginny." Voldemort turns his eyes back to Draco, he was about to kill him when he let Cedric burst into fire. "Why should I believe you? Draco is my loyal follower. He wouldn't do such thing." He said while laughing. "You failed me Cedric, I shouldn't have listen to you." While Draco looks at Ginny and smiles as Ginny smiles back at Draco.  
  
"C'mon let's all escape out of this evil place." said Lavender who orbs them back to Dumbledore but Voldemort won't let them out. "Wait! Hold it" while seals his castle with an anti orbing spell.  
  
"What do you want from us?" ask Oliver as he stares at him directly without any fear in his eyes. "You killed my friend Cedric and now your going to kill us?"  
  
"Calm down Oliver, I'll let you all go. but there's something you'll all going to regret." Answered Voldemort as he teleports them back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, Voldemort killed Cedric" screamed Harry all over the room but no one answers his call. They found no one in Dumbledore's hideout but a letter appeared right in their very eyes.  
  
To the Peaceweavers, If all of you are wondering where Dumbledore might be, He's captured by Voldemort, and if you don't save him, he might die. You should go here before it's too late Draco  
  
A/N: Cedric's gone, who would have thought that he is a traitor? Dumbledore held in captive? How will they get there? Can Lavender orb them back to the underworld? The 5th chapter might be the saddest chapter or not. 


	5. Shocking truth

Chapter 5  
  
Flashback from what happened: Cedric is a traitor, Voldemort almost discovered Draco being a spy. Harry's safe now and they killed Voldemort's pet, a Chimera. Dumbledore's a hostage. Now what will they do to save him?  
  
Spoiler: first 4 books  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: Chapter 5, the shocking truth.  
  
A/N: R+R and enjoy. Chapter 5? Ride on! Who would have thought I'd make a story this long! Wonder why my chapters are two or three pages only? It's because I don't make a pretty good story and besides I hate typing long stories. I type these stories at least a chapter a day so man it's quite hard. It's hard to upload it to the group coz sometimes causes errors.  
  
"What the hell is Voldemort thinking? Is this a trap to lure us back there?" said Hermione after she read the letter. "So what are we going to do?" asked Cho staring at everyone for an answer. Then they all stare at Harry as he said "We are going to save Headmaster even if it cost us our lives. Lavender, can you orb us at Voldemort's?" Lavender just nodded a sad no.  
  
"Now what? We can't just forget about Headmaster" said Cho, Ginny smiles softly and later said "Guys, I think we're going to need Draco's help again."  
  
"Ginny, Draco's in great danger, we can't just tell him to help us. Besides, Voldemort's starting to doubt him. Look what happen to Cedric. Do you want that same thing to happen to Draco?" warned Hermione as her eyes were glued on Ginny's. "But." Ginny was suppose to say something but Hermione cuts her off "But what? We can't spare Headmaster's and Draco's life at the same time."  
  
"Ginny, Hermione's right, we can't spare them both. We should do this thing all by ourselves. If we depend on Draco all the time, it means we can't do anything without him, we're useless without him which is not true." Said Harry as they went out in search for the black gate that leads to Voldemort.  
  
"Guys, there's the gate!" softly whispered Oliver as he founds the gate trying not to be in trouble Harry whispered "Shhh. the orcs may hear us, now c'mon let's go"  
  
They all head to the black gate where Lavender levitate the four orcs up in the air and send them miles away. They try to pass the gate but there's another door that's being guard by more orcs, they try to fight them but they are too many.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do? Ron do something quick. Burn them, fast." said Hermione as she was about to be cornered and trapped by the orcs. Ron changed into a dragon and burns some of them. Cho drowns them with water and Harry fights them with his trusty bow and arrow. They finally reached the last door, this time no one was guarding it.  
  
"Finally we could get through him easily." Said Ron who is exhausted and a bit dizzy so he changed himself back to a human. Hermione doubts it and said "Don't you think it's a bit odd? Strange. Strange how no one guards this. Maybe if we open this door, there's a lot more orcs that are in there." Harry still keeps silent and alert "Guys, let's open this door and let's be prepared." As he open the door. Hermione's thoughts and instincts are right, there are more orcs guarding it. They did the same and they head to the throne where Voldemort was supposed to be. But instead of Voldemort, they found their dying Headmaster, Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster! Headmaster! Speak up! We need you." Lavender said as she was raised by him. She shakes him hard but it seems that he's already dead. "Nooooo!!!" screamed Lavender in the empty room as Ron takes her away and hugs her.  
  
"Wait, I had a premonition earlier, I didn't mention it earlier, there's someone that will be taken away and someone that will be another member of the Peaceweavers." She said as Ron lets her go.  
  
"Headmaster's dead, we can't do nothing about it. But who could be our other member?" asked Harry as they were searching for a clue where Voldemort might be hiding. "If Voldemort isn't in his throne room, don't you think he's hiding somewhere in this palace. Now let's find him" he said as all of them reached another part of the palace, Ginny stopped. 'Draco? Is that you? Where are you? Are you talking to me? Where's Voldemort?' "Ginny?! Are you staying here or what?" Ron asks while pulling her. "Wait! Draco's talking to me so shut up." Said Ginny as she listens to the thoughts in her mind. 'You'll find him in his room. It's just a couple of rooms away.' that voice keeps on crossing in her mind. "Guys follow me" she said as she led them to Voldemort's room.  
  
"So we meet again Peaceweavers, what brings you here, let me see, o yes Dumbledore, let me tell you something about him, he's dead, there's nothing you can do to save him" said Voldemort sarcastically laughing after the Peaceweavers opened the door.  
  
"You. you're gonna pay for this" cried Lavender as she hex "Avada Kedavra!" it worked but they still hear his voice and they can feel his presence.  
  
"I'm not through with you Peaceweavers. ha ha ha" said that voice which sounded like Voldemort. "Guys" someone said in their back.  
  
"Draco!" said Ginny walking towards him holding his hands "Draco. Join us, please, help us defeat Voldemort" she said. "I. I don't know, no I can't" Draco answered. "I can't leave you alone with all of that, so I'll join you" he said with a smirk as Ginny hugs him.  
  
"Now let's go back to where Headmaster used to live." Said Cho as they finally arrived home.  
  
"Welcome to the Peaceweaver, Draco" welcomed Oliver as they all celebrate instead of being sad. Except Lavender. "I missed Headmaster, he should be here with us. We can't do anything right without him." She said as tears once again fall in her eyes.  
  
"Lavender, why are you crying? You should be having fun. Look on the bright side, we now have Draco with us, a loss of one is another's gain." Said Ron once again trying to comfort her. "Now don't cry and instead smile and be happy that Draco is with us now." As he wipes the tears off Lavender's face.  
  
Lavender just smile at Ron and looks at others as they finally celebrated Draco's welcome party.  
  
A/N: What? Dumbledore's dead? Is Draco really joining the Peaceweavers? Is Voldemort really dead? If yes, will the world be safe? If no, will they have another loss or something? Chapter six coming up! 


	6. Greatest Sacrifice

Chapter 6  
  
Flashback from what happened: Dumbledore's dead. Voldemort's dead too and now Draco's one of them. But will he last?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: Chapter 6 Draco's greatest sacrifice for love.  
  
A/N: R+R and enjoy. I don't have enough explanation on this one. I just hope the outcome of this story is good.  
  
"Woah everything goes so fast, Dumbledore's dead and now Draco's with us." said Hermione as she sits besides Ron and Lavender. Lavender just smiled at her and replied "Who would have thought that Draco will join us? No offense but I hate him. Look at the way Oliver reacted at him when he first saw him. He's a weasel, he can't be trusted. He's still from underworld."  
  
"Hi Hermione, Lavender and Ron. I'm glad to be a new member of your group." Greeted Draco. 'me too. in my dreams.' Lavender thought as she stares at Draco as she looks really angry.  
  
"We better take a rest so we could start early tomorrow." Said Harry as he yawns and enters his room. "Good night everyone, sweet dreams."  
  
"Well better get some shut eye. I'm really tired" yawned Hermione who also headed to her room.  
  
Lavender was startled and suddenly stopped as she senses another premonition 'Wait another premonition, what's this? Draco will be a traitor? No. this can't happen! Ginny will be in great danger, I should warn her.' "Lavender, go to sleep, don't just stop there" shouted Ron who's really sleepy.  
  
"Yes Ron I'm coming. I just bumped into the wall" she reasoned as she looks at the wall "How silly of me" she laughs.  
  
They all finally headed to their own rooms and sleep. The next day, they all woke up and found out that Draco wasn't in his own room, they can't find him. Ginny just laughs and said "How silly of me! I forgot that Draco is a vampire, he can't stay in the sun too long and he can't sleep at night. Instead he sleeps at Daytime."  
  
"Hi everyone" said Draco who's really sleepy. "How's everyone today? I'm really sleepy" he said as he yawns and changes to bat and hangs himself upside down.  
  
'Harry, how can we trust him? He's only awake at night. I doubt him.' Said Lavender telepathically to Harry but Harry answers her back 'Remember what Dumbledore keeps on telling us, teamwork. teamwork'  
  
'Teamwork!? I can't work with people like him.' Lavender answered back this time she looks at Harry.  
  
"I miss my cave, maybe I should go there before my father kills me." Draco said flying away as Ginny waves him goodbye.  
  
Draco arrived at his cave where his father is sitting. "Father, I'm sorry, I let the Peaceweavers kill Lord Voldemort." He said kneeling down at his father but his father just laugh at him "Good work Draco, now we can rule the underworld in our way, in our rules and in control the world in our own hands" Draco was shocked and said "What?! We can't rule the world." "Why not? Is it because of that stupid friend of yours? Ginny. a Weasley? She will never be compared to anything not even to a single dust." Lucious sad in quite a harsh voice. Draco can't control himself "Never compared to anything? Let me tell you something, Ginny is my world, and you are the one who can't be compared to anything." He said as he flies back to the group as his father shouted "You're going to be sorry for this Draco."  
  
As he was flying, some trap caught his foot and again he was hanging upside down. "Draco will you help me rule the world or your poor Ginny will die" Lucious said while he holds Ginny threatening to kill her. "Ginny, try to kill her and I'll kill you myself" he shouted but there's nothing he could do. "Alright but don't harm her" he finally agreed even if it's not his own will.  
  
"Alright but we can't bring her back to the group." said Lucious as both of them return to Voldemort's throne. "What?! Bring her back or I'll tell them what really happened, they won't believe you." Threatening his own father, Draco releases Ginny as he gives her a kiss of goodbye. "Tell the Peaceweavers that I'm lost, goodbye for now my love."  
  
"Draco be careful" said Ginny, as she runs away and returns to where the others are.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been? Where's Draco?" they ask but Ginny told them nothing.  
  
'I knew Draco can't be trusted.' Lavender thought.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand to let Draco be in danger because of his father so once again she went back to him but now Lucious caught her and tied her secretly (A/N: means Draco didn't know anything about it. Ok continue with the story.) Ginny's lost for days, the others keep finding her but they never knew where she is, not even Draco who is still locked in a room by his own father.  
  
'Draco, where are you? Have you seen Ginny? She's lost, we can't find her.' Said Lavender telepathically.  
  
'What?! Ginny's lost? Father. father did this' answered Draco (A/N: well he didn't answer the question at all. ^_^)  
  
"Lucious Malfoy did this, we've got to find him" said Lavender while she was trying to connect (A/N: like a telephone? Hahaha. ok enough stop it!) to Ginny but everytime she does, she feels dizzy.  
  
"So we finally meet Peaceweavers, let's see if my son Draco can help you save this girl." Said Lucious who magically appear (A/N: this is an AU fic remember?) and still he holds Ginny but this time she's unconscious.  
  
"Lucious! Let my sister go." said Ron who pities her.  
  
"Let him go or I'll kill you like I promised." Said Draco as he was pointing his wand on him. "I think I can cast a Crucio or maybe Avada Kedavra so let her go"  
  
Lucious lets her go and turns at him "You can't kill me, I'm your father." he said as he laughs, "Try me." said Draco. His father just laughs and laughs "You can't wake her up now, even if she does, she won't even remember who you people are, she's badly injured. Poor little girl"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted without any fuss to his father, it killed him but Ginny's still unconscious.  
  
"Draco. help. Draco I need you. where are you? I love you Draco." Said Ginny while she's still asleep.  
  
"She's dreaming" said Hermione holding her.  
  
"Ginny, speak to me, say something." Draco said holding Ginny and hugs her. "I never want to lose you."  
  
"Draco. I thought your father kill you." said Ginny who's waking up.  
  
"Shhh. don't speak, father's dead. He can't do any harm to you no more" he said as he smiles and kisses her.  
  
A/N: well pretty much a tragic chapter. Hope D/G will be together forever. 


	7. New Heir to the Trhone

Chapter 7  
  
Flashback from what happened: Voldemort's dead. Draco is still one of them, but it seems Lavender and Hermione don't want him in the group anymore.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: Chapter 7 new heir to the throne.  
  
A/N: R+R and enjoy. In the next chapters, there are some years here you probably won't understand so I'll explain it to you readers.  
  
Their Class and age in Human years: *Demon---------------------------1:100 *Elves-----------------------------1:1000 *Mermen and mermaids------1:20 *Animagi--------------------------1:1 *Mortals---------------------------1:1 *Vampires-------------------------1:100 *Wizards---------------------------1:1  
  
Back once again to the same house where they usually rest and plan for their next attack. They all pay close attention to what Harry is planning except for Draco.  
  
"Draco, are you even listening to me?" asked Harry trying to bring him back to the subject.  
  
"Huh? Yeah continue..." said Draco but something's bothering him so he can't answer straight back at Harry.  
  
'Draco' said that voice inside Draco's head 'Draco' said that voice again and again and again. Draco can't stand it as he shouted "What?! Who in the hell are you?"  
  
Harry laughed at him and asked "Draco, what's going on? anything bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing! No... nothing's bothering me." Answered Draco as he still breathes heavily and suddenly fell down beside the table.  
  
"He just fainted, he'll be fine. He just need to take a rest." Said Hermione checking if something's wrong.  
  
____________________________Draco's dream_________________________  
  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Draco trying to figure who is the person who stands in front of him. That person he was asking just laughed at him. "Why did you ask? Can't you remember me, traitor?" Little did he know that Voldemort was the one who was talking to him.  
  
"You... you're supposed to be dead. Why are you here? What did you want?" he asked but Voldemort mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Hey, show yourself... why are you here?" he keep on saying this until someone taps his arm.  
  
"Draco, Draco, wake up. You fainted earlier." Said Ginny watching Draco wake up. "It's just a dream." He said waking up.  
  
"What are you dreaming anyway?" she asked. Draco just nodded as they both went out the door.  
  
'Something's bothering you? Tell me, I know.' Said Lavender smiling at him. 'Well if you are psychic, why don't you just read my thoughts?!' Draco answered angrily.  
  
'I may have the ability to do that but I respect other peoples privacy.' Reasoned Lavender. 'Good, so don't ask me what's happening to Me.' He smirk. Lavender couldn't control it so she read his mind.  
  
'You are still serving Voldemort. Why didn't you tell us?' she asked. Draco answered her 'Well you didn't ask in the first place. Why didn't I tell you? I am half demon and half vampire. I'm the next heir to Voldemort's throne.'  
  
'You're what?! How could you do this?' Lavender asked as Draco when suddenly he disappeared. Lavender couldn't stand what she has just heard so she ran to where Harry and Ron are. "Guys! Guys! I've just found out that Draco is a half demon, and that he could be the next heir to the throne." Lavender said gasping for breath.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?" asked Harry who can't believe it.  
  
"It's true, Draco really is a half demon. He told me that story before and he also said that once a demon turned 1800 years (demon years) they became real demons and have the uncontrollable powers.  
  
"When did he told you that?" asked Ron. "Probably since the first time we've met." Answered Ginny.  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny reached Hermione, Cho and Oliver and try to stop Draco.  
  
A/N: Read the next chapter to find out. I think this is getting more exciting. 


	8. Love Conquers All

Chapter 8  
  
Flashback from what happened: Draco is the chosen heir to Voldemort's throne.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Description: Chapter 8, Love conquers all.  
  
A/N: I need a beta reader. Please email me, if you're a Filipino, well that's much better. (I have problems in translating my Filipino HP stories in English.)  
  
"Hey, Cedric told us that Draco's half Vampire and Half Animagi. He can't be a demon right?" asked Cho as they all stop to think about that.  
  
"Cedric's wrong. Vampires are a higher level Animagi. If a part of Draco is a vampire, the other half might be a demon just like what Ginny is trying to say." Explained Hermione.  
  
Ginny was startled for a while. "If Draco is half Vampire, Half Demon, I'm sure his Vampire blood is good."  
  
"Vampires are associated with dark forces so his blood is nothing but pure evil especially now that he discovers his new powers from being a demon." Said Lavender. "We can't save him now, it's too late. He wasn't a part of us anymore."  
  
"Lavender's right, we can't do nothing but to kill him in order to put a stop to evil." Said Ron putting his hands on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Ginny pout and said "No... we can't kill Draco."  
  
"We have no choice. Now let's go and search for him." Said Harry as he starts to walk deeper in the forest.  
  
"Wait Harry stop, Ginny's missing." Said Ron as they all turn back to find her. Suddenly, Draco's voice was heard all over the forest.  
  
"Looking for this?" said Draco as he holds Ginny above a cliff threatening to drop Ginny.  
  
"Draco, this isn't you. Don't you remember me? It's me, Ginny. I love you." Ginny said but Draco didn't listen to her. "You love me? C'mon all I love is to see you Peaceweavers to get killed one-by-one."  
  
"Draco stop it! Don't harm her." Shouted Ron. "Guys now what? We can't let my sister die."  
  
"Calm down Ron. We can save her. I promise." Said Harry as Ron's anger rages.  
  
"Stop it Draco or I'll burn you." Said Ron as he transforms into a dragon.  
  
"Try me. If you burn me, you'll also burn your own sister. She might be a great shield against fire." Said Draco with a smirk and looks at him with disgust.  
  
Draco disappeared leaving all the Peaceweavers. They all return home for a new plan. While Draco put Ginny in a cage  
  
"Draco stop this, this isn't you. The Draco I know wouldn't hurt the ones that he love." said Ginny trying to get out of a cage.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt the ones he love? Do I love you? No." said Draco as he laughs leaving Ginny crying. "You will never trick me with that old I love you joke."  
  
"No this isn't a joke. I really love you. Don't you understand that? You killed your own father to save me." Explained Ginny trying to bring the old Draco back.  
  
"I killed my own father because I want to rule the world alone." Explained Draco.  
  
"You can't do this to me." Said Ginny holding her wand and trying to destroy her cage and get out.  
  
Ginny runs to Draco, holds his hand, hugs him and she kisses him. "I love you." Said Ginny as she faints in Draco's arms.  
  
Draco came back to his own senses and realized that Ginny was bruised and injured so he quickly bring her back to the Peaceweavers and he quickly flies away after that.  
  
"I think Draco wasn't that bad. He can control his blood." Said Hermione as she smiles at Harry.  
  
A/N: So Draco has some good in him too but will his own powers stop him from loving Ginny? Wait for chapter 9. 


End file.
